


This Institution of Ours

by jamsenpie



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Assassin's AU, Awkward Flirting, Bonding Through Shared Trauma, But He's Just As Bad, Digital Art, Edd is kinda dark, Edd-centric, Gen, Kevin kinda brings him back, M/M, Morally Grey Characters, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamsenpie/pseuds/jamsenpie
Summary: "Eddward Marion Vincent, you have been accepted into our private and highly exclusive organization. Your job is to learn, adapt, further and uphold the morals and integrity of our great institution. I will teach you the ropes and guide you so you may adequately assist me in any of my future ventures. Then, when the time comes and if I find you capable enough, all of this—the lab, the funds, and all of my written works, both published and unpublished—will be handed down to you.”“You mean… I’ll be your successor?”“Precisely.”Based off of c2ndy2c1d AU on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

1

“How on earth did you manage to convince them to choose this sector? You know a lot of people are crying foul play, considering the majority vote was for 321XND.”

“I have my ways.”

“Ugh, don’t even want to know. How’d you even find this group, anyways?”

“This group is sector 421PCN and I just stumbled upon it by happenstance.”

“That’s a load of bull, we all know how anal you are about control, but whatever, I’m pretty sure I’ll find out soon enough. So, you already have your eye out on someone, I presume? No real rush, most of our colleagues lost interest after the announcement, they’re not even going to stick around for the informal evaluation process.”

“Their loss.”

“Your gain.”

“Yes, there is already one that holds my interest. Shows real promise.”

Marquis furrowed his eyebrows, growling, “The rest of them better show some potential too. I’d be real pissed if you pulled all of those strings for this lousy sector just so you could sink your teeth into one piece of fruit while the rest of us end up with coal, you hear me, Val?”

“Loud and clear, my dear. Not to worry, there’s one or two that will no doubt pique your interest. You and Fen both.”

“Damnit.”

“Hm, so if I were you, I’d start polishing those guns of yours.”

“They’re always polished, _my dear_.”

2

A small group of people gathered around the screen with varying expressions ranging from outright boredom to slight interest.

“Looks like the only ones here with potential are snapback and mono-brow. Gods, what a waste,” someone in the crowd whined.

“Whine all you want, just keep your paws off of beanie-boy over there, that’s already taken,” Marquis murmured.

“That’s new, didn’t think you’d go for the brains—”

“Yeah, brawns are more your forte, Mark,” A redhead in the group snickered, cutting off Fen.

“Don’t call me that,” Marquis glared at Anna before turning back to his blonde rival. “And I’m not the one that called dibs,” he answered as he tipped his head over to Valerie, who had one wicked grin and bright eyes pointed right at the screen.

“Ah, gotcha, hands off,” Anna winced.

“I heard she got reprimanded for taking it upon herself to inspect the kid’s house last week,” Fen mused.

“No kidding?”

“Yeah, but she wasn’t bothered in the slightest, had that stupid scary grin the entire time. Whatever she found was worth it, I bet.”

“I bet.”

3

“Did you see the way he just took charge like that?”

“Were we watching the same thing, Val? Or do I have to duel you for the feisty snapback brat too ‘cause he was the only one that took charge, far as I could see.”

“Yes, yours took up the mantle of leader, but mine is in charge of his own faculties. He knew his strengths and used it to further the group’s objective, all without being prompted to do so. He took the initiative, did his research, and built suits to counter his opponent’s “powers” all by himself. He’s independent, self-sufficient, wildly inventive and the lack of protest from the rest of his companions show that they are aware and trust his intelligence. Simply—”

“You’re drooling, Val. Calm your hard-on, I get it.”

The woman scowled down at the man. “You know I lack the chemicals necessary for that sort of attraction, Marquis.”

“It’s just a saying.”

“A vulgar one, please don’t use it on me again, if you can help it.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“I had to try. Anyway… the only real problems are those friends of his. They need to go.” She glanced at Marquis. “Anybody interested in them?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Fen’s gonna end up with the tall one after I beat him tomorrow and secure my brat. And are you sure that’s the only one? No offense, but kid’s pretty wimpy from where I was standing.”

“Yes, he has a number of other nuances, but those can be easily dealt with.”

“Man, poor kid,” Marquis coughed. “Anyway, I heard that Kalvo was actually interested in one of them, pretty weird since I didn’t see him on the screening.”

“He was in the corner on my far right and, yes, he is actually on his way to retrieve the child now, you know how he likes to conduct his own initiation process.”

“Think he’ll do the same thing his elder did to him?”

“There is roughly a 98.6% chance that he will, in accordance to the rituals he partakes in.”

“So, he will.”

“It is almost a certainty.”

“I am honestly terrified for the kids that end up with you and Kalvo, thank the gods that you’re not friends. Last thing we need around here is a sharing of ideas between two—”

“Finish that sentence very carefully.”

“…dedicated scholars of the human condition?”

“You’re one to talk. Remind me again just how many _fail_ your course? Of course, in your case, it might be easier for you to keep count of the few that passed.”

Marquis chose to ignore that bait, continuing, “A-Anyway, other than those four, I’m pretty sure the rest will be kept in Gen-Ed until further evaluation.”

“Thank you for your input, my dear.”

Marquis knew enough about Val-speak to know when he was being dismissed.

4

“Hey, so Kalvo left a big mess behind so the whole of sector 421PCN is in a state of panic and confusion. Higher-ups say that now’s the time to move.”

“Already ahead of you, I’ve already taken care of my ward’s parents.”

“…”

“Not like that, I simply got them stranded on an island somewhere, froze all of their income, and rerouted all of their calls into one of my burner phone to ensure complete isolation for my ward.There are other ways to get what I want without unnecessary bloodshed.”

"What are you doing now?" Marquis peered over Val's shoulder to look at the screen.

"Manipulating some audio recordings I've gotten during my phone conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Vincent. Of course they believed me to be an employee of a certain airline. A few choice questions and I got everything I need to construct a completely different narrative."

“Damn, you gotta teach me some of this hacking shit when you can.”

“01001110 01001111.”

“…Fuck you too.”

5

“I-I…I want to speak to my parents.”

“I’m sure you do, but they have entrusted you in my care to further develop your very special mind.”

“W-W-Why? I-They never m-mentioned anything to me…my friends…”

“I assure you, I have no knowledge of the state of your companions. As for your parents’ lack of communication, here’s a signed piece of paper that has all the detail of our agreement.”

Eddward timidly grabbed for the paper with a shaky hand, eyes quickly going over the words before looking back up at the intimidating woman standing over him.

“This—… this could’ve been doctored.”

Valerie smiled, making the boy flinch at the intensity of it. “You’re a very cautious boy,” she commented before handing a phone over, which Eddward, after a moment of confusion, grabbed a hold off.

“Press 1.”

Eddward complied and listened on the phone and sat up straighter when he heard his mother’s voice on the other end.

_“Hello Valerie, my apologies but my husband and I are experiencing a flight delay and cannot make it in time to be there to inform our son of our decision. If it would not be too much trouble, would you mind explaining everything to him on our behalf? I’m sure he will understand and behave accordingly. We will look forward to any future updates you’ll have on his progress. Goodbye.”_

Valerie raised an eyebrow in question, “Well? Does that extinguish any remaining doubts and suspicion you may have?”

Eddward clutched the phone tightly with both hands before looking up at his “teacher.”

“…My parents h-hired you?”

“To privately tutor you as I see fit, yes. They see your potential and have reached out to me to help cultivate it,” Valerie nodded.

“You’ll…help me? Get ready for college?”

Valerie’s eye narrowed as she knelt down to come face-to-face with the boy, “If you wish, I myself have accumulated many PhDs throughout my lifetime but that is simply a hobby of mine. The main goal of this apprenticeship is to ingrain in you a very specific type of mindset and hone your abilities into a very special group of skillset.”

“Wha-what does that mean?”

“Eddward Marion Vincent, thanks to your parents’ nomination of you and your abilities, you have been accepted into our private and highly exclusive organization. Your job is to learn, adapt, further and uphold the morals and integrity of our great institution.”

“My parents…they wa-want this? For m-me?”

She nodded.

Eddward stayed quiet and looked down at the phone once more. Valerie turned around to hide her frown before standing up to grab something from a nearby desk. Without another word, she held it out to Eddward, who looked up and took it in confusion.

It was a sticky note with his father’s handwriting on it.

_Make us proud son, we love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what I've started but I'm going for it.


	2. Chapter 2

6

“These are all yours?” Eddward was in awe as he was lead through the lab.

Valerie nodded, “All provided for me to help advance my studies and experiments. No proposals needed, I have unlimited funds to satisfy any curiosities that may come my way.”

“A-And me?”

“I will teach you the ropes and guide you so you may adequately assist me in any of my future ventures. Then, when the time comes and if I find you capable enough, all of this—the lab, the funds, and all of my written works, both published and unpublished—will be handed down to you.”

“You mean… I’ll be your successor?”

“Precisely.”

“H-How long will that take?”

“I cannot say. It will ultimately depend on the rate of your progress while under my tutelage.”

“Will I b-be able to go home during the summer?”

Valerie paused at this and turned around to face her charge.

“No. The rules are very strict about this. The moment you were accepted into our organization is the moment you have lost any access to the life you have lived prior to admittance. There is nothing else for you outside of here, Eddward, this is your life now.”

Eddward’s eyes watered, causing Valerie to glare at a wall before adding, “However, the rules become more expendable upon your graduation and as long as you uphold the responsibilities given to you.”

Eddward perked up at that. “S-So, there is a chance that I can see my family again? And my friends?”

Valerie turned away and continued walking, “If that is what you wish in the future.”

A tiny smile graced the young boy’s lips, eyes shining with cautious hope.

7

Marquis loudly stomped his way through Valerie’s lab with a scowl on his scarred face. A glare from Valerie across the room quieted him down.

“Judging from your expression, am I safe to assume that things are not going well with your charge?”

Marquis’ scowl turned into a feral grin, “Oh he’s feisty alright, but it’s the challenging ones that have potential.”

“Hm, so what exactly is the cause of your…frown, then?”

“Higher ups can’t keep the rest in gen-ed forever and they’re asking me to double up and take on one of them.”

“And you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Marquis growled out. “I already have my hands full with the brat I’ve got, don’t need another one to slow me down even more.”

“Then I suggest appealing to Anna.”

“Nah, she’s busy with the other two inseparable brats as it is.”

“Fenrir then,” She was getting impatient.

“Like hell he’d do a favor for me,” Marquis paused and stared at Valerie’s back expectantly before continuing, “You know…you-”

“No.”

“Aw, come on, we’re friends, right?”

“No.”

“Okay, not friends, but friend **ly** enough. Can’t you do it? This sector was your idea anyways.”

“Yes, it was and I got exactly what I wanted from it, the rest, quite frankly, be damned.”

“So cold, Val.” Marquis frustratingly scratched at the back of his head before sighing, “Whatever, I’ll find someone else. Anyway, how’s your brat doing, anyway?”

“His name is Eddward, with two d’s.”

“That’s a stupid name.”

“Mr. Vincent, then.”

“How’re things with him?”

Valerie finally turned around from her screens to give Marquis on of her trademark “smiles.”

“Splendid.”

Marquis shivered at the eye contact and distracted himself from the attention by turning to look at the computer screen.

“Looks like he’s hard at work.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve designed this little experiment to further test his mental capabilities.”

“Sure.”

“Of course, he simply thinks that he’s helping me solve a tricky puzzle that I’ve been having difficulty with.”

“How’d you do it so fast?”

“Hm,” Valerie hummed as she spun back to the screen, smile widening (if that was even possible), and stated, “You catch more flies with honey.”

“I beg to differ. I’ve practically cracked mine already; he just won’t pull the damn trigger. I mean I dislocated the kid’s arm and left a gun right there but still nothing! He tried to hit me with it though, the little shit.”

“Thoughts and prayers,” Val said offhandedly, clearly too distracted by her own charge on the screen to actively engage in anymore conversations.

Marquis scowled and lightly kicked the table before turning away.

“Whatever. Later, honey.”

“Vinegar,” Val waved back.

8

“Eddward, would you come here, please?”

“Yes, professor?” The boy stood up from his desk.

“This just arrived yesterday and I would like for you to help me prep it for an experiment I have in mind.”

“Of course, professor.”

Valerie punched in the code to a room that Eddward hasn’t had access in for the 8 months he’s been here.

It was a cold, metal, and sterile room with various amount of surgical instruments ranging from the simple scalpel to what looked like a chainsaw. There were glass door refrigerators filled with various body parts in jars (human or otherwise) as well as multiple lockers on one side that possibly held dead bodies. In the middle of the room were two pedestal autopsy tables and, on one of them, was a body bag.

Eddward’s steps halted and his hand tightly gripped the collar of his lab coat. Valerie either did not notice or ignored her charge’s hesitance as she unzipped the bag and prepped the body for dissection, “I need you to grab the first tray on the left over there as well as some gloves by the door.”

After taking deep breathes, Eddward swallowed the lump on his throat and did what was asked.

“Good, now, can you tell me the function of the musculoskeletal system?”

“I-I…”

“Speak up, Eddward.”

“It is the system responsible for supporting, and stabilizing the body during movement.”

“What is it composed of?”

“Muscles, bones, joints… ligaments, tendons, a certain amount of connective tissue.”

“Good, now, lay the specimen’s arm on its stomach, palms up like mine, and mirror what I do. As we expose the muscles and tendons, I want you to verbalize the steps that we are doing as we are doing it, understand?”

“U-Understood, professor.”

“Good, grab a scalpel.”

9

“Use your tweezer and pull on that tendon other there.”

Eddward did as was told with wide eyes and let out a gust of air as the finger flexed.

Valerie watched as her pupil’s eyes lit up with curiosity and grinned behind the confines of her mask.

“Good.”

10

“I want you to write me a report about the cause of death of this cadaver. Keep in mind that I expect a thorough pathophysiology of the injury or disease and I want it handed to me first thing in the morning, understood?”

“Yes, professor!”

Val made a turn to leave when Eddward spoke up, “Professor, would it be alright if I stay and do further assessment on the specimen? I feel I need more information for my assignment. I promise to clean up afterwards.”

“…The code for the door is 486410.”

11

“Can’t believe he’s moved on to dissecting people already, he could end up being worse than you, you know,” Marquis shook his head at the screen in front of him.

“This is the third body this month. It was Fen’s assignment so I expect my charge to be very busy the next couple of days cataloguing all of that mess. Whatever morals he might have are shadowed by his academic curiosity, which is quite insatiable, really.”

“You two deserve each other.”

Val can only smile.

“Anyway, why’d you call me over? Can’t be just to show off, you’re not really the gloating kind.”

“Hm, I actually need your assistance with Eddward.”

“That’s hard to believe.”

Val ignored the comment and carried on, “He has become quite efficient in taking bodies apart but I have yet to test him on how well he can put them back together.”

“Okay…?” Marquis drawled in question.

“I think it’s time for a little reunion, don’t you think?”

A moment later, Marquis grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin in the next chapter! FYI, approximately a year has passed since the abduction.


	3. Chapter 3

12

“Eddward, there is someone by the entrance, let them in for me.”

“Yes, professor!”

Pausing on his work on dismantling a machine gun, he took off his gloves and hurried to the door.

“Double D?!”

Eddward froze with wide eyes as he stared at his former neighbor by the door.

“K-Kevin? What are you? How—”

“Who else is here? Nazz and Rolf?! Are the—” He was interrupted by a rough shove in the lab by a dark skinned man with a long diagonal scar that started on his forehead, went over his left eye, and ended on his bottom lip.

“Quit your yapping and move over,” Marquis growled out, waving at Val as she made her way down the stairs. “Hey Val, you think you can help me? Gunshot wound. No vital organs and it’s a through and through. What do you say?”

“Child’s play. Eddward, would you like to lead?”

Eddward quickly glanced over at his professor, confusion written all over his face.

“B-but there are no—”

The sound of a gunshot startled Eddward as he turned around to a white faced Kevin with a hand pressed on the side of his stomach.

“W-What the f-fuck…” The redhead choked out as blood seeped out of his mouth before collapsing on his knees.

“K-Kevin…” Eddward whimpered.

Valerie placed a hand on her charge’s shoulder, “Gunshot wound to the abdomen, Eddward, what’s the first step to increase the chances of survival?”

Eddward fainted.

Valerie sighed before picking the unconscious boy up and laying him on a table by the side.

“We’ll work on that,” she whispered to herself.

“After you work on mine, I hope,” Marquis added as he nudged the bleeding redhead with his foot.

“Bring him to the autopsy table, then.”

13

When Kevin came to, it was to a painful throbbing on his left abdomen, a metal room, and a fidgeting dweeb on a lab coat by his side. He tried to say something but it came out as a cough.

Eddward looked up at Kevin’s face and said. “Your temperature is 98.2 so i-it looks like you’re not suffering from any infections, but your BP is still low so I recommend that yo—”

“—uck…”

“I-I beg your pardon, Kevin?”

“What…the fuck…is happenin’?” Kevin managed to slur out before falling unconscious again.

“Oh, dear,” Eddward breathed out as he reached for Kevin’s wrist to check his pulse.

14

“P-Professor?”

Valerie quickly ended the conversation she was having on the phone before beckoning for her student, “Come in, Eddward.”

“U-Um… K-Kevin is i-in—”

“Please speak up Eddward, and cease the mumbling, it does nothing but belittle your intelligence.”

Eddward awkwardly fidgeted on the spot, gaze downward.

Val sighed, “How is the patient?”

“…The patient is in stable conditions, Professor. I gave him a low dose of morphine sulfate for the pain.”

“Good, make sure to retake the vital signs every 15 minutes.”

“Yes, professor.”

When Eddward made no move to leave, Val paused on her typing and turned around to face the 15 year old.

“Is there anything else you’d like to report to me, Eddward?”

Eddward inhaled sharply before straightening up, “Why did that man shoot Kevin?”

Valerie paused to consider her options before narrowing her eyes and replying, “I asked Marquis if he and his charge can help assist me in improving your surgical abilities.”

“But aren’t the cadaver’s efficient enough for teaching me everything I need?”

“Practical application, Eddward, you need real life experience with a living specimen to truly grasp the practice. Think of the one’s that have been on the lab thus far—the causes of death. Gunshot wounds, blunt force trauma, poison, acid, asphyxiation, evisceration, decapitation, seemingly unexplainable myocardial infarctions… numerous more that you are bound to come across in the future.”

“…I don’t…”

Valerie was growing slightly impatient with her student’s willful naivety, “Throughout the four months that you’ve been dissecting and cataloguing various specimens, you’ve learned the many ways in which a human body can expire, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Now I need you to reorient yourself and learn how to prevent such wounds from ending in death.”

“…”

“I suppose it was somewhat callous of me to allow your first exposure to such a scenario be with a person you are familiar with, I won’t be making the same mistake next time.”

Eddward furrowed his brow at this detail and looked up at his professor, focusing on her chin instead of her eyes. Val caught the expression and smirked slightly.

“I expect nothing but perfection, Eddward, and we shan’t stop until it is so. Now, are we done here?”

Eddward could do nothing but nod despondently.

Val turned back around on her chair and waved her hand dismissively.

Eddward left with a mouthful of questions that he was forced to swallow down…for now.

15

“His whole family murdered and nobody could find Rolf anywhere! Cops were useless since they’re pinning it all down on him. Then when the commotion died down a little, I’m talkin’ a day here man, the dweebs came shouting over about you vanishing into thin air too! After that, they just plucked us out of the cul-de-sac one by one till it was only me and Johnny left by the end of the day. Parents were nowhere to be found. ”

“I…was taken away without my awareness and made to believe that my parents have sent me off to a specialized school to…learn.”

“How’d you find out then?”

Eddward quickly glanced at the camera on the ceiling before answering in a low tone, “I unveiled the deception within a month…once I was given computer privileges and after I acquired a copy of my parents’ message that indicated their wishes, I saw how the audio file was corrupted and scrambled… also…the professor had a note from my father but…”

“Yeah?”

“It was a note that has been in my drawer filled with past notes from them… I liked to collect them, you see.”

Kevin nodded conspiratorially, “You keepin’ your cool until you can find a way to escape right?”

Eddward bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground. “I…am certain that the professor is aware of my discoveries.”

“Did she hurt you?”

“No! Nothing like that…I- it’s just a hypothesis of mine after everything during that time felt… as if they were being handed to me. Like a test of some sort.”

Kevin snorted at that before turning a serious expression at Edd.

“Listen, we gotta find the others and find a way to get out of this place.”

“Oh…um…”

“She trusts you, right?”

“I…have proven myself to her. She trusts in my abilities.”

“So use the computer to find the rest when she ain’t lookin’. They have to be here somewhere.”

Before Eddward could think of a proper reply, Kevin grabbed his arm, whispering, “We’re gonna get out of this place.”

16

Eddward left the room with a heavy heart only to be startled by seeing Valerie standing a few feet from the doorway.

“Walk with me,” she said before turning around and heading for the morgue.

Inside was a hyperventilating man gagged with a piece of cloth and handcuffed to a leg of the table (which was bolted to the ground) with several superficial injuries and bruises on his person.

Eddward was frozen in place from shock. Valerie impassively stared ahead as she passed the teenager a file.

“Mr. Frank Weiss is an architect from a construction company called Laurens-Soo. Independent of the company’s wishes, Mr. Weiss here was in the middle of trading confidential internal documents to Seabury & Wind Co.—a construction mogul stationed at Morocco, their greatest rival. Approximately two days ago, we were hired by Laurens-Soo to eliminate Mr. Weiss and retrieve all of the stolen documents. His death was requested to be messy and made public so as to be made an example of and deter any other from stepping out of line. Payment upon completion is three million USD.”

 Eddward was able to read along while his professor explained the situation.

“This particular assignment was given to a colleague of mine but I was able to persuade her to bring the subject back here alive with the assurance that we will dispose of the body per the employer’s request. Now,” Valerie grabbed the files back from Eddward’s shaking hands, took out a gun from an unseen holster, turned off the safety, and held it out towards Eddward. “Shoot him in the abdomen and talk me through the necessary steps to preserve his life as you are doing it.”

“I…I can’t. T-This is…wrong,” Edd stuttered out.

“How so?”

“You’re asking me to commit murder. T-That’s illegal and—”

“I’m asking you to perform a procedure that you have extensive knowledge of. If performed correctly, there shall be no life taken by your hands tonight.”

The man’s muffles screams of protest was muted down by Eddward’s own bounding heartbeat.

“…”

“The person in front of you is a dead man walking, Eddward. His fate has been sealed the moment the CEO of Laurens-Soo decided to take action for his transgression. Whether or not you comply with my instructions, he will end up dead on the main entrance of Seabury & Wind Co. and have his corpse plastered all over the news by 9am tomorrow.”

Valerie knelt down and tapped on Eddward’s chin with her other hand so he looks her in the eyes.

“Do you have the knowledge necessary to treat a gunshot wound?”

Eddward gulped and nodded.

“Are you able to apply that knowledge into practice?”

“…”

“Your ABC’s, Eddward.”

“Airway, Breathing, Circulation.”

“Good,” Val nodded before standing up and abruptly shooting the man on the side of the stomach. “A through and through gunshot wound to the right upper quadrant of the abdomen. The priority assessment? Eddward!”

After a moment of shock, Valerie’s exclamation startled the boy into action, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“Focused assessment would be to the open wound and to stop the bleeding to prevent the patient from going through hypovolemic shock,” He explained as he ran over to the prone man groaning in pain.

Eddward pulled on a pair of gloves and proceeded to remove the man’s shirt to expose the wound and used it to cover the holes on both sides. “Apply pressure with a dressing to stop further blood loss and to help initiate the clotting process.”

“He just lost consciousness, Eddward,” Valerie stated as she threw Eddward the key to the handcuffs.

The teenager scrambled for it and worked to free the man while saying, “Unconscious patients should be laid down into the healing position; supine. Check the airway to see if CPR is required,” Eddward placed one of his hand on the person’s chest to check for rising and falling before quickly grabbing their wrist to check for a pulse.

“Breathing is labored but present and radial pulse is palpable.”

“Good. Next?”

17

Valerie inspected the final results while Eddward remained kneeled on the ground, covered in blood.

“Stable condition, exceptional work Eddward.”

“I’d say. Way to perform under pressure kid,” A redhead commented as she stepped into view. Edd realized that she must have been there the entire time. After giving a small nod of acknowledgement, Edd disposed of his blood covered gloves, placed his soiled lab coat on a linen basket, and made to grab for the plastic apron before Valerie stopped him by saying, “Someone will take care of the mess, Eddward, why don’t you go and start working on your report of tonight’s experiment? I want it first thing in the morning.”

Valerie then turned to Anna and nodded, “Thank you for doing me this favor, Anna, it was much appreciated.”

“No biggie, I got to watch something pretty entertaining in return. Wish my kids would take the initiative as well as yours did, starting to think it was a mistake keeping them together.”

Edd quietly exited the room during their conversation and headed to the bathroom.

Stripping off his shirt and throwing it in the garbage, Eddward reached for the sink and began to rigorously scrub at his hands with warm water and soap.

“Messy, messy, messy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how much does little Edd know?


	4. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little artwork I did based on their reunion

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142842369@N07/46071425042/in/dateposted/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard translating Double D's character design into my own style of drawing. Kevin I though was passably recognizable but Edd could practically be anybody. Argg


	5. Chapter 5

19

The next day, Edd quietly turned in his paperwork and headed straight to Kevin’s temporary room, making sure to avoid the screen that’s solely dedicated to airing international news.

“Double D, about time, man, help me log into this,” Kevin waved over from the computer table.

Edd walked over, tapped on Kevin’s hunched shoulder to indicate that he move away.

_Welcome Back Mr. Vincent_

The screen greeted.

Kevin leaned over and whistled.

Edd couldn’t help but smile slightly back. “May I know the reason as to why you want to use it? You know, it does not carry and games since it’s a work compu-”

Kevin shoved him to the side to get to the keyboard, “Nah, I wanna email my parents and tell them I’m okay and let them know wha—hey! What the…?”

Kevin whipped his head towards Edd to see him wide-eyed and holding onto the unplugged power cord.

“What’s your deal, man?!”

“I-I cannot let you do that Kevin…you see, we are…” His eyes pointedly gazed at the camera mounted on the wall.

“I know about the damn cameras, man, first thing I noticed! Same with the recording devices underneath the bed and behind the table **and** on the goddamn toilet.”

“Then you know that you will most certainly get caught and be reprimanded.”

“Beat up within an inch of my life, you mean? Yeah, I figured and I was willing to take that risk! Now plug the damn thing back on.”

Edd shook his head and stepped back, “It’s more than that Kevin; your effort would be in vain because the professor can intercept any outgoing emails and whatever sort of electrical transmission before it reaches its destination and corrupt it, re-route it, and delete it if she so wishes.”

Kevin paused at this, “Sounds like you’ve had firsthand experience.”

Edd could only nod once, making Kevin’s frown deepen before physically deflating and walking back to the bed.

“Had to try something, you know.”

“I understand, Kevin.”

The redhead nodded before grabbing on the brunet’s shirt and pulling him forward, “So then, what is the plan?” he whispered.

“P-Plan?” Edd questioned before gently pulling away from Kevin’s grip.

“You’ve been keepin’ your head low and playin’ nice with the weird scientist just for show, right? So she won’t suspect you?” Kevin looked at the camera for a moment before adding, “Don’t worry, other than the camera, I’ve debugged this room, so she might see us, but she won’t be able to hear shit.”

Edd fidgeted with the cord before turning around and plugging it back in. He sat in front of the screen and turned the computer back on.

“So let me in on the plan, dude, maybe there’s something I can do to speed up the process.”

“Oh…um, well…I…”

“Spit it out, man.”

Edd typed on the keyboard and stayed silent, the printer on the corner coming alive. Kevin watched all of this and grew impatient.

“Stop ignoring me and say something! What, you think I’m not smart enough to get it? Cut me some fucking slack, I ain’t tha—”

“Language.”

Kevin faltered, “What?”

Edd sighed as he stood up and walked over to the printer before walking back over to Kevin.

“Please refrain from using profanities, it makes me uncomfortable,” He pointed out before holding out a piece of paper to Kevin.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrow in disbelief before snatching the paper, “Seriously? Language? What are you, my grandma? I can swea—” His words died in his throat when he saw a picture of his parents. It was a black and white picture of them in their driveway taken from far away.

“Wha…how?”

“The Professor is strict about contacting anyone from the outside but she tolerates me checking in on them once in a while via CCTV. T-…This was taken, um, fairly recently.”

Kevin held onto the picture with both hands, eyes watering slightly. Edd looked away from the intimate moment respectfully, continuing, “I’m sorry that I’m unable to help you contact your family but I hope that this will be enough for now. I can provide you regular updates on their well-being, if you so wish.”

“H-How’d you even get this? You keepin’ tabs on all our parents?” Kevin tried to discreetly wipe at his eyes before looking back at Edd.

“O-Oh, no, I was checking in on mine, you see, and since we are neighbors, I was able to see yours from time to time as well.”

“I can keep this? No robot’s gonna snatch it from me when I leave this room?”

At that, Edd snickered, “We don’t have robots here, Kevin.” A pause before adding offhandedly, “Although, your handler might protest.”

Kevin snorted at that and carefully tucked the picture in the pocket of his pants (folded by his bedside).

“Like I give a shi—…I don’t give a crap what he thinks,” the redhead caught himself.

Edd’s expression softened at the effort before clearing his throat and walking back over to the computer.

“I almost forgot to mention that you are due for discharge today. The professor told me that Mr. Marquis will come and pick you up sometime in the afternoon. Of course, I insist that you be back for a follow-up in a week or so to see how well the wound is healing. You’ll also notice that the sutures will dissolve into your skin overtime and that’s completely normal.”

Kevin managed to nod along as he started to stand up and strip out of his gown. “What exactly does she teach you here anyway? Seems completely different to mine.”

Edd turned the computer off and spun around to answer only to quickly look away, a flush creeping up his neck and ears. “O-Oh, um, well, that makes sense. Our curriculum's are all individualized to enhance that person’s already existing strengths. Mine happens to be medical and surgical, mechanical engineering, and basic computer programming. Yours seems to be focused on honing your marksmanship abilities.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I fired loads of guns when I was a kid,” Kevin joked.

Edd smiled, noting, “As I recall, you were proficient with a slingshot.”

“Ha! How’d they ever see that and think ‘gee, I bet this kid would be good with a gun!’” His scoffed out mockingly. “Yours makes sense, though; you always were the brains that made that dork’s scams semi-descent.”

Edd’s smile strained at the mention of his friends, making Kevin wince internally before asking, “Do you practice with guns? You know, like aiming and stuff?”

“No, I am only learning how to assemble and disassemble them, as well as creating my own modifications. Most of my creations should work, theoretically speaking. The lab offers many things, but a shooting range is not one.”

“You can always come to where I go.”

Edd shook his head, “I have not been granted permission. It is of little import, I already have so much to do as it is and I do not exactly have the proclivities to use them.”

Kevin finished changing into his regular clothes and tapped the brunet on the shoulder while saying, “All I do is shoot at things, swear to you I’m permanently covered with a thin layer of gun powder at this point.”

“I sure hope not for that would make you more flammable than the average human being.”

“Ha! Nice,” Kevin laughed. Edd joined in, hands hovering over his mouth.

“So, how long can you hang out with me, today?”

“I haven’t any plans scheduled for today so I could keep you company for as long as you’ll have me.”

Kevin hummed before replying with a grin, “Think you can give me a tour of the lab?”

“Oh, I don’t see why not.”

20

“Eddward, Marquis is waiting by the entrance, could you please escort Mr. Barr off the premises? Come to me afterwards, there is something we need to discuss.”

“Yes, professor,” Eddward nodded before he started to put the gadget he was showing to Kevin away. The redhead cast a wary glance on the retreating woman’s back before turning around and helping Edd clean up.

“Anyway you can get me to stay here a little longer? I’ll even let you stab me if it means an extra day or two,” Kevin joked halfheartedly.

Edd gave Kevin a reproachful look before shaking his head.

“Please just remember to avoid strenuous activity, especially those of the weight baring kind, and make sure to see me or any other health care professional should excessive bleeding occur at the site of injury.”

“Yes, mom,” Kevin grinned and grabbed hold of Edd in a chokehold, despite the brunet’s indignant protest, “And please remember to get that stick out your butt the next time we meet, ‘kay? Doctor’s orders.”

“Y-You are hardly—honestly, Kevin, release me—a medical professional!”

Kevin scoffed, “Fine, sharpshooter’s orders, then!”

“K-Kevin!”

With a laugh, Kevin let him go, “Alright, alright.”

Edd glared at Kevin in reply as he made a point in straightening and dusting off his lab coat.

“Do you have all of your belongings with you?”

“Didn’t really come in with much to begin with,” Kevin grumbled, patting his back pocket for the picture carefully folded in there.

Edd didn’t miss the gesture and smiled sympathetically at Kevin, “I actually have something for you, so if you could wait here for just a moment.”

Kevin nodded and watched him disappear into a room.

After a while, Edd walked back out carrying a medium sized suitcase with a grin on his face. He placed it on the table and undid the latch.

“This was one of my earlier modifications,” He stated as he opened the case to reveal a pair of handguns. Kevin peered down with genuine interest.

“Looks sick, dude.”

“It’s a 1911 pistol that I modified. I enhanced the over-pressure rounds to increase the damage, upped the stopping power, and increased the firing rate receiver to up the firing speed. I’ve also dabbled with the suppressor to decease wear and tear after a certain amount of shots,” Edd explained before looking back up at Kevin, “The other one is the unmodified version.”

“Which one’s which?”

Edd grinned slightly as he closed the case, “I was hoping that you could test both of them for me and guess which one is the modified version. Some constructive criticism are also welcome, if you are able to provide me any that is, to help me in my future endeavors.”

Kevin smirked and raised an eyebrow, “And how am I going to do that, exactly? Wait until your crazy teacher decides to have me shot again for “educational purposes”?”

Edd flushed a bit and shook his head, “N-No, I actually plan on talking to my professor about letting you or Mr. Marquis come in on a set schedule to drop off or pick up modified weaponry that I’ve been working on throughout the year. If denied, then at least we have the follow-up on your injury in about a week or so since that has already been approved by her.”

“Think she can swing it? Me getting to come in regularly, I mean.”

“I think that she has a certain amount of influence over many, if not all, of the people in this place. It also does not hurt to ask.”

Kevin gave the shorter boy a contemplative look before shrugging and grabbing the suitcase, “Whatever you say, Double D.”

Edd nodded and led Kevin back towards the entrance way, punching in the code to open the steel doors to reveal Marquis standing just outside.

Kevin glared at the man before turning back to Edd who was holding out his hand for a handshake, “Whether you choose to believe it or not, it really was nice seeing you, Kevin, despite the circumstances being less than ideal.”

The redhead snorted at that and held out his hand and closed it into a fist. Edd looked at it confusion for a second before realizing the meaning and closing his own offered hand and lightly bumping it with Kevin, smiling slightly.

“You too, dork. I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Kevin smirked and started walking away, his handler already a couple feet ahead.

After a moment, he raised the suitcase in the air and waved it around half-halfheartedly and hollered, “Don’t make a liar out of me now, you hear?!”

“I will do my utmost best!” Edd replied just as loudly before closing the door.

21

Kevin’s farewell smile, as small as it was, disappeared from his face as it fully dawned on him that he’s walking right back to that gun-crazed psycho’s lair and started to wonder just when will be the next time he’ll ever see the dweeb again.

The redhead started to feel worried for the guy and can’t help but think that he’s general need to please grown-ups can only end badly.

Not to mention that it looks like the dweeb’s his only way into finding out what happened to the rest of his friends. If he could persuade Edd to help him get in contact with the rest of them, then they might actually have a shot at getting out of this place.

However, it looks like the brunet’s already halfway through being brainwashed by these people, so he has to play his cards right or else he might find himself being ratted out by the only ally he has (or hope to have) in this godforsaken place.

Kevin bit his lip, remembering how Double D not so subtly changed the subject back in the bedroom by offering to spy on his parents for him. It was a thoughtful gesture (if you disregard the creepy stalker aspect of it) but it didn’t hide the fact that the dweeb deliberately changed the subject and distracted him from bringing it up again, which only leaves Kevin to believe that Double D is most definitely hiding something from him.

Gripping the suitcase a little tighter, Kevin forced himself to calm down as he looked at the back of his tormentor.

Hope for the best but always expect the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat in the next chapter! I mean, I'm hoping. Or maybe just a time skip with vague explanations to fill it later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ethics is complicated.

22

“You wanted to see me, Professor?”

Val hummed and lightly waved at the seat next to her. After a moment of hesitation, Eddward took a seat, his gaze downturned.

“Well? I assume that you have questions and speculations as to the nature of this establishment and I’m giving you this time to answer them and confirm or deny any assumptions you’ve coveted thus far,” Val pointed out without looking away from the computer screen, the tapping of keyboards a steady beat in the tense silence that followed.

Edd wringed his hands together nervously on his lap before replying, “You’re hired mercenaries. You find, kidnap, and conscript children to do the same… like you did with me.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“Everybody here is adept at k-killing people.”

“No, just like any other competent and stable companies out there, we have different divisions that deal with a number of matters outside of killing.”

“Such as?”

“Finance, management, research and development, intelligence, medical, accounting, commerce, human resources, marketing, and some others.”

“Commerce? H-Human resources? Marketing?”

“There’s a branch that deals with manufacturing, selling, and buying weaponry. And just like any other proper company, we do have a branch that deals with the management of its employees as business resources to deal with sorting out the benefits and proper conduct training within the workplace. Our marketing team tends to be more subtle than your average one, but they get the job done.” Val quickly glanced at Edd before returning her attention to the screen. “Why the surprise?”

 “It’s just… you make a living out of killing strangers for money. Propriety is not usually the first thing that comes to mind when…” Eddward meekly pointed out.

“Do you expect complete and utter chaos from blood hungry psychopaths?”

“Killing is not something most people in society would think to do for monetary gain, l-let alone build a business model around it.”

Val scoffed at that before saying, “Tobacco companies constantly peddle their products despite it being the cause of one in five deaths in the United States alone. Petroleum and pharmaceutical industries all around the globe get away with expelling toxic waste into the air and water supply of the general public that are often left to suffer the long-term consequences without compensation or justice. Corporations like Chevron, ExxonMobil, Saudi Aramco, BP, and Gazprom are the topmost oil companies that are responsible for crude oil spills and the majority of total gas emissions that has contributed to global warming—the cause of numerous natural disasters that have ended and uprooted countless of lives.” Val stopped typing and regarded her student with a pointed look, “They are all killers in their own right and they are very much aware of what they are subjecting its people to yet they continue to do it regardless. Compared to them, my dear Eddward, our achievements hasn’t even begun to rival theirs.”

Edd was left frozen with his professor’s explanation for a good few minutes to gather his thoughts.

“But it’s…”

Val spun her chair to face her student fully, hands laced together on her lap in wait.

“It’s not personal. I-It’s… the level of accountability that they have could never compare to someone who outright p-pulls the t-trigger on another human being.”

Val smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Go on.”

Edd swallowed the lump on his throat and powered on, his voice trembling slightly, “People that work and manufacture cigarettes don’t physically f-force it down someone’s throat until they develop lung cancer. Companies that dump pollution into the water and the air don’t do it with the intent to kill but rather with the desire to save money; d-death is just the side effect that may or may not occur because of it. Their motivation is no more malicious as it is selfish and despite it all, they are all just working to cater to the needs of the majority—s-supply meeting the demand. It doesn’t make it okay or the deaths any less palatable but in this line of work…y-you choose to accept money to kill a complete stranger. You are choosing to end their life and there is no one but you to be held accountable for your actions. I-I’m sorry Professor but I do not agree with the parallels you have drawn.”

Val gave a minute to give her pupil a calculated work.

“A very sound argument, Eddward, but couldn’t your opinions on accountability, or lack thereof, also apply to us? I mean, we don’t want this person dead, someone else does. If that person never had any untoward feelings or agendas for someone else, or lack the money to hire someone, then our paths will never cross. We’re nothing more than the gun that they bought to pull the trigger. Additionally, if there wasn’t a demand for contract killers, then we wouldn’t even exist to supply it. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“But it’s still wrong to enable them like that. It’s morally reprehensible and makes us just as guilty as them.”

Val raised an eyebrow. “Us?”

Edd’s eyes widened as he tried to backtrack, “I-I mean… you, t-this organization.”

His professor sighed and crossed her legs, “Is that what you’re struggling with? The morality of taking a life?”

“Isn’t that enough of a cause to make anyone stop?”

“If morals are truly a force to be reckoned with, then we wouldn’t have had the Holocaust in the first place. Where was the morality there? As far as I can surmise, the majority of a whole country found it _morally_ acceptable to slaughter millions of innocent lives for the sake of their illogical views on purity while those who found it immoral was silent and complacent in their country’s atrocities for the sake of self-preservation.”

Through Edd’s silence, Val pushed through, “Besides, the moral views of the many does nothing for my own self-interest so, in my personal case, the ends justifies the means.”

“Their death?”

“No, Eddward, this,” Val finished as she waved around the lab, continuing, “Acquiring this level of accessibility to such technology and resources without the constant need for proposals and grants, not to mention the lack of interference and input from third parties that have agendas of their own. In the face of this, killing a person or two once in a while almost seems like a bargain.”

“I-I don’t…agree,” was Edd’s weak reply.

“You’re only mimicking the societal norms placed upon you from your previous life; a life that warned of the dangers and consequences for such actions. But you’d have to have realized by now that our society is very much removed from theirs and the laws that apply to them does not exactly apply to us.”

“What happens if we do get caught?”

“There is a failsafe for every situation to help prevent that and it hasn’t disappointed us so far.”

“You mean killing them?”

Val didn’t reply and instead asked, “Do you want to go back? I can return you to your family, you can go back to a regular school where the laws and… morals you are so desperate to cling to are applied and upheld. You can live a normal enough life, with a little bit of monitoring now and again. Go to college, attend medical school, become a surgeon, if you so wish, find a partner to marry and share your ordinary life with in the blissfully mundane.”

Edd openly stared at Val in disbelief, warily asking, “…In return for…w-what?”

“Well, in return for giving everything you’ve had so far up, of course; the lab, the materials, the books, the experiments, the creative freedom, etcetera. You will be trading a world in which the only obstacle that could possibly stand in the way of your achievements would be your lack of imagination for a world of… morals and boundaries. Your choice.”

“I-Is this a t-test?”

“Consider it your final exam for this year, Eddward. Now that you’ve had a taste of everything that my curriculum has to offer, it’s up to you to decide on whether or not you want to drop out or continue on with the program. I promise to honor whatever decision you make.”

Edd’s eyes began to water for reasons unknown to him, emotions too many to name and too turbulent to keep in check.

“A-Am I…Can I h-have some time to t-think about i-it?”

Val nodded, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and squeezing slightly, an act that surprised Eddward since his professor is not a physical person in the slightest.

“I’ll give you until tomorrow morning.”

Edd nodded in understanding and watched as Valerie spun the chair towards the computer screen once more, the silent dismissal evident enough. He stood up and headed for the door when Valerie added, “Morality was, is, and will always be a social construct that are bastardized by the powerful to keep the rest in their place. In the end, it will benefit those few and turn the rest complacent and content in their self-righteousness. My last bit of advice, my dear Eddward, is to establish yourself as an individual, untangle their objectives from your aspirations, and institute a moral code of your own that is influenced by nothing but your ambitions. Do not content yourself to dance to their beat when you have the mind and the means to orchestrate a symphony.”

23

“Then once Sarah stopped arguing, little Jimmy was quick to follow her example. He still shakes like crazy, but I think it’s more on the adrenaline than the fear this time; kids got a dark side I tell you. And then she—” Anna cut herself off when she noticed that Valerie was hardly paying attention and put the mug of coffee close to her lips. “What’s got you so distracted this morning?”

“I issued an ultimatum of sorts to my charge last afternoon and it seems like he has made his choice.”

Anna’s gaze lingered on the computer screen before looking back at Val, “Oh, yeah? What kind of ultimatum?”

“Stay or go.”

Anna was thankful that she hasn’t taken a sip of her coffee yet, “What, seriously?! Just like that?!”

“Obviously not, Anna. My sway on the council does not extend so much as to allow me such liberties.”

“So you lied.”

“Yes.”

Anna placed her coffee mug down and looked back at the screen that showed Edd currently dissecting a cadaver in the morgue.

“So this is him deciding to stay, huh? What would’ve happened if he chose to go?”

“I suppose I would’ve had to kill him and dispose of the body for his parents to find and deal with,” Valerie offered nonchalantly.

“Ha! Lucky him, then.”

Val grinned at her companion before minimizing the live recording feed and opening up another file.

24

Eddward startled when the alarms went off, his computer indicating a breach on the main entrance. Frowning, he pulled the feeds from all the security cameras on screen in hopes of catching the perpetrator.

Before he could look through all of them, a metal clang to his right made him jump out of his chair and stare wide-eyed at the intruder, his hands around one of the shotguns Edd was working on this morning.

The stranger had green hair and a face covered with a theater comedy mask and regarded Edd with a tilt of his head before inspecting the weapon in his hands.

“Make this yourself? Double-barreled shotgun, two shell capacity… sawed-off conversion of a 20 gauge with…” He drew out out the last syllable as his hands easily opened and closed the chamber on the side for a quick peek before pointing it towards the roof and firing.

“Non-lethal air shock round conversion to stun rather than damage. Pretty good, mind if I borrow it?”

“Who are you and how did you get in?” Edd asked instead, eyeing the gun and taking a tentative step back.

“Promise to give it back to you without a scratch…well, maybe a few, but,” The stranger chuckled, ignoring Edd’s questions as he took a step closer, trapping the brunet between his body and the table.

“I’ll do my best for you, cutie,” The tone of his voice lowered suggestively.

Edd’s face flushed in embarrassment before collecting his emotions and regarding the intruder with a look. With furrowed eyebrows and tentative hands, he lifted them to the mask and slowly slid it off to the side to reveal the guy’s face.

He was met with a wink and a smirk.

“Like what you see?”

Edd kept silent, his frown never leaving his face before his eyes quickly darted to something behind the unmasked man, mouth opening in a silent gasp. The unmasked man noticed and tensed up, body whipping around to face the—

He felt a needle entering the back of his neck, dropping the gun and holding his neck, he turned back around to the wide-eyed brunet, who was just standing there with an empty syringe on one hand. Before he can growl out any threat, however, Edd spoke, “I’ve just injected you with vecuronium, a neuromuscular blocking agent.”

“W-What?!”

“It paralyzes the skeletal muscles and is often used in the medical field for intubation after anesthesia in surgical procedures. Your muscles will slowly shut down in ascending order, gradually working its way up to your lungs to halt inspiration and exhalation that will starve your brain of oxygen until you die unless proper ventilation is given. It is usually administered intravenously, but I’ve modified the medication so IM injections are just as potent so the onset should be…”

The stranger dropped to the ground as his lower leg muscles gave out, a look of horror drenching his unmasked face.

“Right. Now, I suspect that you have about two minutes before it paralyzes your throat muscles, so I’d use this time to inform me of your intentions here today, please.”

“O-Okay, dude! Chill out okay?! I'm like you! I'm an N-grad, my name’s Nat, and I just got back from J branch and heard about Valerie’s new student and got curious, okay! I swear I wasn’t really going to try anything! Okay, maybe I was, you’re pretty cute, but I’m all about that consent, you know?! So, please! Holy shit!” He exclaimed when his arms gave out.

“H-Holy shit! Umm, I-I-I, I’m an aries, I’m 16 years old, and I dunno, I like lasagna! I gamble sometimes but I swear it’s not a problem-problem! W-When I was a kid I use to go into the backyard and practice my kamehameha’s, the tooth fairy still gives me nightmares, there was one time when…"

Throughout the rambling, Edd’s wary expression turned into that of slight exasperation as he opened a drawer and pulled out a vial, throwing the used syringe in the sharps container before unwrapping a new one from the cabinet.

“I like to take pictures of feet sometimes but I swear it’s not for anything weird! T-The—” Nat choked.

“I believe you’re going through respiratory depression,” Edd announced before kneeling down next to the prone figure on the floor and injecting the medication in his vein, “This is an anesthetic. It’ll put you under until the paralytic has run its course. Luckily for you, vecuronium has no effect on cardiac muscles, but mechanical ventilation is still necessary, I’m afraid. If you’ll excuse me for a bit, I have to go get the proper equipment.”

Nat attempted to scream out in confusion, his consciousness slipping away fast. Edd turn around and smiled shyly, embarrassment slightly tinting his cheeks, “I’ve never intubated anyone alive before, it should be most educational.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! from this point on, val won't make much appearances anymore, she's pretty much done what i needed her to do. also, the death warning on the tags are going to start to have some real weight soon. also the part where edd gets weird. that's a go too. 
> 
> i originally wanted nat to be introduced via kev, but in such an edd-centric story, all introductions of any character can only be done around him. hm, i should add that to the tag.


	7. Chapter 7

25

“You Kevin?”

The redhead paused his shooting, turned the safety on, and spun around to face the green-haired stranger.

“Who’s asking?”

“Dr. Psychopath, that’s who. Name’s Nat, nice to meet you and here you go,” Nat muttered as he shoved a suitcase to Kevin’s chest.

“Dr. who? You mean the crazy scientist lady?”

“Her protégée.”

“Double D?” Kevin’s eyes widened before opening the case, finding a phone inside, some folded papers, and a gun. He turned the phone on and stared at the password screen.

Nat choked out a sound of disbelief at the nickname, “Whoa, okay then, sure. Anyway, he says the password was the model of the last gun he gave you and that you should change it later. The other gun is a non-lethal shotgun mod and the papers are for you to read and sign if you want to. Have fun!”

“Wait! How’d you know Edd? You work for the woman or somethin’?” Kevin slipped the phone in his pocket and put the case on the counter next to his gun.

Nat scoffed at that, “No, I’m a field active N-grad from Anna’s class. Just got back from J branch and decided to check the new recruits out to say hi. Big fucking mistake there, all I got for my troubles was the deepthroat of my life courtesy of your boyfriend.”

Kevin’s cheeks turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment before quickly grabbing his gun from the counter, shoving the boy hard on the wall, and pointing it at Nat’s face.

Nat groaned and Kevin growled out, “Alright, talk; Look at my finger.”

Nat’s eyes focused and saw the redhead turn the safety off with his finger lightly pressing on the trigger.

“What part of that didn’t you understand? Your boyfriend drugged me when I came over—clever of him too, moving my mask to the side so that I couldn’t see the needle coming in my peripheral—strapped me to a table, and shoved a tube down my throat. When I came to, he stripped me of all my weapons, read my entire history from files that’s _supposed_ to be _confidential_ out loud, and apologized for the side effects from the _indwelling catheter_ he put in me while I was out cold! Then he talked about how **I** should apologize for being rude! Me! Anyways, he asked me to give you that bag if I wanted my things back.”

Kevin took all of this information in with a healthy level of disbelief before shoving off of Nat with a scowl.

“He ain’t my boyfriend.”

“Congratulations,” Nat deadpanned before muttering to himself, “Bartonschmeer must be laughing her ass off by now, the liar.”

Kevin paled at the name before hovering over the guy, “Bartonschmeer? As in Nazz Van Bartonschmeer?! You’ve seen her?”

“Tall, blonde, and deadly charismatic? Yeah, I was there when they brought her in, talked about how nice her friends were before I left, the liar.”

“Where?!”

“Over at J branch.”

“I don’t know where that is!”

“Japan! _J_ branch means the Japanese branch. Geez, you guys really haven’t been caught up yet, have you. What’re Valerie and Marquis teaching you. ”

“Nazz is in Japan? H-How? Why?!”

“As far as I know, someone noticed her in Gen-Ed and thought Yukio over at J would be a perfect fit so they sent her a report of Nazz’s progress so far and she agreed. She’s been in the foreign exchange student program for over eight months now.”

Kevin’s eyes were unfocused before asking, “And Rolf? Do you know where Rolf Kelamis is?”

“No clue. He’s Kalvo’s right?” Nat gave Kevin’s expression an unimpressed look, “He’s one of the instructors here and he’s the most secretive one, so I doubt we’ll be seeing your friend anytime soon, if at all, really.”

“Do you know where any of the others are?”

“I don’t know, dude! I just got back two days ago. I was supposed to meet with Anna and help her with her pair but instead I spent all day yesterday peeing and breathing through plastic tubes!”

Kevin was not deterred one bit, “Her pair? Do you know their names?”

“Sarah and Jimbo.”

“Jimmy. I-… can you… let me know if they’re all right?”

“I’m no errand boy carrot top and I’m not really in the mood of doing favors for little pricks who just had their gun pointed to my face,” Nat said slightly irritated.

  “…Sorry about that?”

Nat gave him a onceover before sighing, “Fine, whatever, it’s a good thing you’re cute. I’ll let you know if I see you around again.”

“Thanks, man. Um, here, you said you don’t have any weapons on you, right?” Kevin held out his pistol.

Nat raised an eyebrow, “You do know that I’m heading back to your boyfriend to get my shit back, right? You really giving the guy he DP-ed against his will a gun?”

“DP-What? No, I told you he’s not my boyfriend and I’m just trying to apologize, alright? But if you’re gonna use it to hurt Edd, then I take it back.”

“Seriously? So the Double D nickname… that’s not a kinky euphemism or anything? You guys really call him that?”

“He has two d’s.”

Nat choked on air.

“In his name! It’s spelled with two d’s!” Kevin clarified, flustered.

Nat walked away, his laugh echoing off the cement walls of the shooting range.

“Oh, man, I definitely like you.”

26

“I’m surprised you didn’t decide to just break in like last time,” was Edd’s greeting when he opened the metal door to let Nat in.

A grumbling Nat cautiously took a step inside and followed the brunet a few steps behind.

“Wouldn’t risk getting on your bad side again,” then a whisper, “Plus you have all my stuff.”

“Oh, thank you for being so considerate, your equipment should all be in there,” Edd pointed at a box on a table.

“You didn’t put anything in me, right? I mean, things that are _still_ in me?”

“You mean something along the lines of a tracking device or a remote controlled coil placed around your brain stem that can send an electrical shock significant enough to cause a hemorrhagic stroke with a simple press of a button?”

“…I said I was sorry,” Nat whimpered, clutching at the back of his neck.

Edd startled at the reaction and turned to face his guest, “Oh, no, I was only joking. It’s all in good humor, I assure you. Plus, doing me this favor with Kevin more than makes up for destroying the keypad.”

“That was you joking?” Nat asked despairingly as he pocketed all of his things before quickly adding, “No offense.”

“…Well, I understand my sense of humor might have been skewered because of the environment and influences I’ve been subjected to this past year, so I won’t take offense,” Edd reassured with a smile.

Nat looked on with mild skepticism before ultimately deciding to shrug it off.

“So, was that phone full of nudes or something?”

Edd gave him a look, to which Nat raised his hands in defense, “Hey, you have your sense of humor, I have mine!”

“…That’s none of your concern, please drop the subject.”

“Gotcha, subject dropped. Anyway, redhead was quick to assure me that you two aren’t an item, so is it okay if I take a whack at it?”

“Take a whack?”

“Make a pass.”

“…You mean court?”

“Really? That’s the word you use? Yeah, that’s what I meant, you cool if I _court_ the guy?”

Edd raised an eyebrow, “Why on earth are you asking for my permission?”

Nat blew out a gust of air and explained, “Look, I learned pretty early on that touching your stuff is ultimately detrimental to my life, so I just wanna make sure before I touch this time.”

Edd shook his head, “People are hardly property, Nat, and Kevin is his own person and the only one you should really be talking to about such things.”

“Well…Friends talk about it,” Nat tentatively offered. Edd paused putting the now empty box away.

“You desire to be friends?”

“Sure.”

“Why?”

“…It’s a hell of a lot better than having you as an enemy.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but do we not work for the same organization?”

“You’d be surprise how grudges impacts your workload in here; your life, even.”

Edd spared Nat a quizzical look before breaking out into a grin and walking over to the computer to print something out. Nat watched all this proceed with a growing sense of dread.

“Then, as a friend, you wouldn’t mind signing this.” Edd handed Nat the printed documents.

“And this is…what, exactly? Papers to make sure my body ends up in your lab when I croak?”

“Oh, no, quite the opposite, really, it’s a document that will legally assign me as your designated physician.”

“And that means…”

“All of your past medical and physical history as well as any future ones will be accessible by only me. Routine check-ups are also included. I know that reaching me in an emergency situation can be difficult, so being treated for acute wounds by others is fine, but you must inform them that all results should be forwarded to me, as is my right. In the instance that you are unable to make medical decisions, I will step in as your POA and act in your best interests.”

“…This the one you gave pumpkin spice latte?”

“What?”

“Kevvy.”

“Oh, then yes, I’ve given Kevin the same document and I want you to give Sarah and Jimmy their own copies when you meet them, if that’s not too much trouble,” Edd smiled and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Are you really even a legitimate physician?”

“I already passed the MCAT examination and I’m scheduled to take the all three parts of USMLE this Friday. Professor Valerie handled all the residency requirements to be done on-site here.”

Nat regarded Edd with a scrunched up expression then broke out into slightly hysterical laughter, much to Edd’s irritation.

“Oh man, and I thought that I was being smart by trying to be your friend just to keep you close. The others might not see anything wrong with this, but I would be _literally_ signing my life away if I agree to this. Humans aren’t property, my ass.”

Edd stared. And stared.

And stared.

Finally, he smiled slightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. My intentions aren’t malicious in nature, I simply have plans on my future in this place and this is a step in achieving that.”

“What kind of future is that, exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

“Right, well, thanks, but no thanks. No offense but I already have a primary care physician down at medical and she’ll be heartbroken if I break things off for a 13 year old.”

“I’m 15 years old.”

“Still respectfully decline. No hard feelings?”

“None at all, I understand your concerns.”

“Does this mean we can’t be friends?”

“Can you still do me the favor of handing these documents to Sarah and Jimmy?”

“Sure.”

“Then we’ll see.”

27

_> KevinBarr: Thx 4 d phone dude n the pics of the fam_

_> EddwardVincent: It is no problem at all, Kevin. It’s a good way to keep in contact and an easier way to give you updates of your family. Have you read through the document I sent you?_

_> KevinBarr: Yah this just means ull b my main dr rite? Its cool, just signed it. How do I give it back to u?_

_> EddwardVincent: I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for your trust, I promise to do best by you as your physician. If Mr. Marquis would allow it, I could pick it up myself. I’ve been given free access of the facility grounds._

_> KevinBarr: Foreal? Choice! He alwys leave me alne fr 3-4 in d shooting range, u kno where?_

_> EddwardVincent: Yes, I do, I will see you there at three, then?_

_> KevinBarr: C u dude_

28

_Salutations Mr. Fenrir,_

_I’m Eddward, a student of Dr. Valerie. I’ve been given permission to reach out to you in regards to the person currently under your tutelage, a Mr. Edwin Hill. I am interested in setting up a meeting with Edwin to establish myself as his designated physician to help complete the residency requirement in completing my medical degree. My time is flexible and will be accommodating to whatever date and time you will allow. Thank you for your time and hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_EMV_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like nat. more of him and kevin interacting next chapter (that's the plan, at least) . and ed! the lovable oaf himself. i can't tell if edd's being shady-sneaky with an ulterior motive or just being weird in social interactions. both?


	8. Art

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142842369@N07/31879495177/in/dateposted/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm usually too over it by the time i get to shading so i don't even try. blur tool is my friend. next time i draw something, i'm thinking it should be something from a future chapter. like a preview. but i'm leaning towards not.
> 
> also, just downloaded easy poser (with airplane mode on= no ads)! a miracle in technology, i tell you.
> 
> background's not mine; just typed in evil laboratory into google (haha).


	9. Chapter 9

29

“You know, now that I actually look back on it, it makes sense just how shitty Marquis and Valerie were with teaching you guys the basics of this whole place. It’s been years since they’ve taken on students of their own. Marquis doesn’t really care about the details and just gets dirty right away and I think Valerie just doesn’t care about anything but her craft. It makes sense that you and double delish would know less about how this place work but be the top two students as far as skills go; you guys just dove right in.”

“…Thanks for the info but don’t just barge in like that,” Kevin warned the guy who just walked into his room and started talking; carefully placing the gun he whipped out in surprise back between the bed and the wall.

“I mean, I just met Anna’s new batch and they know everything there is to know about the organization but just started their training a couple of weeks ago.”

“Oh yeah? How are they?”

“Way more adjusted than you, for one. Haven’t had much physical training but they have the knowledge.”

“Knowledge in what?”

“Pressure points in the human body,” Nat grinned and flipped a long and pointy metal needle out of his sleeves. “Anna’s away on an assignment for a good week so I’m doing her a favor of getting the kids started on physica-FUCK!” Nat flinched and ducked his head, staring wide eyed at the hole in the wall where his head was, his mouth open in shock.

Across from him, Kevin was at the other end of his bed with a smoking gun in his hand. “Get that fucking thing away from me,” He whispered coldly, his freckles prominent against his sickeningly pale face. “ _Now_.” He added, not lowering his arm.

“Okay, okay okay, dude, chill! See? It’s gone now,” Nat reassured, talking slowly as if to calm a wild and cornered animal as he put the needle back in the pouch in his arm.

Once Kevin let out a breath to collect himself as Nat let out a low whistle, “So needles are a big no in the Kevin household, huh? Good to know.”

“S-Shut up, man.”

“No, no, I totally get it. Phobias are a real bitch. Don’t use this against me but mine are spiders; can’t stand those little shits at all. “

Kevin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“A-And Nazz? What’re they teaching her over there?” Kevin attempted to change the subject and gain back a sense of normalcy.

“Ancient art of the sword— katana, if you will.” Nat did a mock bow and threw himself on the chair in the corner. “Amongst a handful of other things.”

“And you? How long have you been forced to do their bidding?”

“Forced to do their bidding?” Nat echoed with a confused expression. “I mean, they took me in when I was eleven, most of us were. Anything older than that and you get someone like you,” Nat pointed at Kevin.

“Me?”

“Kids who fight every step of the way and act like prisoners of war. Their personalities are developed enough at that age, you know. Word from the grapevine was that you weren’t even the first choice but council changed their mind last minute.”

“Dude, they kidnapped us! Killed Rolf’s family and tortured us until we did what they wanted!”

“I mean, yeah to the kidnapping, but as far as torturing go, that’s just the Marquis special! Maybe Kalvo’s too, you just have to use your imagination for that one, but I prefer not to— yikes,” Nat shivered at the thought as he took out his phone to look for something before showing the screen to Kevin, “See?”

In the picture was Sarah and Jimmy sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces and dolls in their hands. The room around them was drenched in pastel coloring and… a dollhouse is the shortest way to describe it, really. Kevin was at a loss for words.

“I don’t have a picture of Nazz’s room but it’s pretty sick too. So, if I were you, I’d start turning this place into your own soon.”

“This ain’t my home.” Kevin glared down at his hands.

“I mean, it’s not very home-y, I give you that but it is your life now so I’d make the best out of it if I were you. You can start with your bed!”

“What about the bed?”

“Well, I can help you break it in if you want,” Nat waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Get out of my room.” Kevin glared, reaching for his gun once more.

30

“Lending your services over at medical I expected, but gathering your fellow sector under your personal care is a surprise.”

“Well Professor, it’s to my understanding that they are mainly here because of me, so I feel a sense of responsibility for their well-being.”

“Sentiment. Don’t expect it to get you far in life.”

31

“You got Rebecca transferred?!” Nat screamed into the screen by the entrance. The door opened to reveal Edd wearing a blazer and a tie. Nat nodded in appreciation before glowering once more.

“It is quite rude of you to randomly accuse me so loudly first thing in the morning,” Edd started to walk out and headed towards the elevator.

“Yeah, well, she put in a transfer recommendation for all her current patients here and it literally has your name written on mine!”

“Ms. Stanley and I have been getting to know each other well these past few weeks and it’s flattering to know that she trusts in my abilities enough to recommend me taking over some of her clients.”

“…You did all this so you could be my primary physician?”

“Didn’t Ms. Stanley receive a promotion as chief physician over at C branch? She told me some time ago of her fondness for the ocean so I can hardly blame her for seizing the opportunity.”

“How’d you swing something like this? No, seriously, you haven’t even graduated yet!”

“Don’t worry Nathan, I promise to do my best as your designated physician.”

“…I can still say no, you know.” Nat squinted his eyes towards the brunet.

Edd blinked and handed him some papers.

“But you won’t.” He smiled.

After a moment of silent defiance, Nat sighed before deflating and snatching the papers away.

“If you can please return that and Sarah and Jimmy’s all signed and ready to go by tomorrow morning, that would be great. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some errands to run and I don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah, what are friends for,” Nat grumbled out.

Edd smile slowly disappeared behind the sliding door of the elevator.

32

Edd adjusted his tie for a moment before knocking and was surprised when the door creaked open.

“Hello? Mr. Fenrir, are you here? It’s me, Eddward.” He peered in the crack before gently pushing the door all the way. Entering the corridor, he looked around with interest, “We have a meeting scheduled for this afternoon abo—”

A man thrice his size appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. In adrenaline-fueled panic, Edd whipped out one of his scalpels from his pouch and attempted to strike his assailant with it when his wrist was grabbed painfully. Above him was a blonde man with blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a frown carved deeply through his face.

“Good reflexes… weak follow-through.” The man grunted, tightening his grip on his wrist until Edd was forced to let go of the scalpel before shaking Edd’s arm by the wrist back and forth for emphasis.

“Weak in general, what are you? 5’4”? 105?”

“I…would appreciate it if you would get off of me. Mr. Fenrir, I assume?” Edd choked out.

The man nodded with a glare and hopped off of the brunet.

“You want to see Sasquatch? He’s somewhere in the training room to the left over there, I’m going to have a smoke. Be sure to have him back before four.”

33

“Double D! Is that really you?! Eddy and I thought that you were taken by the mole people so that you can be their new queen! But then the mole people started taking all of our friends and my baby sister, Double D! The mole people didn’t want a new ruler; they wanted an army!”

“Ed… I can’t… breathe.”

“And now the wolfman won’t let me leave! I told him that mom would ground me but he just hits me and, Double D, he took Sheldon Jr.!”

“T-…The cheese?” Edd gasped out after forcing the ginger to let go. The taller male only whimpered in response, reaching out and grasping the sleeve of Edd’s blazer.

“I…I’m very sorry to hear that, Ed, but I need you to focus for me now. Can you tell me if you’re hurt anywhere?” Edd asked, eyeing the various cuts and bruises marring the boy’s face and arm.

“The wolfman forces me to do all of these exercises, Double D and, if I don’t, he doesn’t give me any dinner!”

“O-oh my… I’m sorry to hear that. From now on, I recommend on following Mr. Fenrir’s instructions so you can have dinner, okay?” Edd gently raised Ed’s arm to look more closely at the wound.

“He doesn’t even give me any gravy, Double D! Gravy!”

“How horrible!” Edd played along halfheartedly, tilting the ginger’s face to the side to catalog the types of wounds on it. The taller boy kept on rambling on with Edd humming now and again.

“Can we go home now, Double D?” Ed suddenly asked.

That seemed to shock Edd back into the conversation. “I beg your pardon?”

“Go home, Double D! I have so much monster movie marathons to catch up on!”

“…I wave computers in my room that you could use to watch those, if you would like to come over.”

“You have a TV?!”

“Y-Yes, I have those too. All you have to do is sign this for me.” Edd nodded, handing the piece of paper and a pen towards the ginger. Ed nodded eagerly and signed the piece of paper, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

“Good, now, why don’t you clean yourself up and come with me?”

“Clean?”

“Right, of course. Just come with me then, Ed.”

34

“I don’t want to go back to the wolfman’s lair, Double D!” Ed whined after his physical examination.

Edd lowered the result of the x-rays and looked at Ed for a moment.

“I’m sorry Ed but you’ll have to go back for now. We must listen to the adults in here or you’ll just be punished even further, do you understand?”

Ed’s lips quivered at the thought of going back, but nodded in answer to Edd’s question.

35

“Hey Double D, find your way here okay?”

“Oh, quite fine, Kevin, thank you for asking.”

“Well, it seems like I’m the only that still has no freakin’ clue about how this place operates,” Kevin grumbled, casually resting the head of a shotgun over his shoulder.

“I’ve actually been educating myself lately to get myself caught up with the rest of our batch.”

“You mean our friends? Friends who’re totally living it up in this dump and just forgot what they did to us in the first place?” Kevin muttered darkly.

“Are you referring to Sarah and Jimmy? They are younger than us, which makes their minds more susceptible to suggestions and manipulations.”

“And you? What’s your excuse? Don’t think I don’t notice you being all complacent and stuff lately. And freakin’ Nazz too! Heard she’s all “immersed” in the culture of Japan. Freakin’ Japan, dude! What the hell?!”

Edd kept quiet for a moment before tentatively offering, “I would be more than happy to inform you of anything you want to know about this place. To the best of my abilities, of course.”

“…How about tellin’ me everything you know? I don’t really know where to start.”

“Oh, okay. Um, well… they’re an organization that deals with assassinating individuals for profit. The ones in charge of keeping order and assigning graduates assignments are called The Council—a group that consists of six people.”

“Do you know who they are?”

“No, I’m afraid not, but I heard they were formerly assassins themselves who have been promoted based on their experience and loyalty to the organization.”

“’Kay.”

“Well, they have other branches that deals with regular business stuff.”

“You mean like the factory my dad works at? Managers and HR and stuff?”

“Yes, precisely like that. There are roles within this business that, for all intents and purposes, your own father can qualify for.”

“So they’re in charge of making sure this place keeps making money? Got that. What about the people in charge of us?”

“When it comes to dealing with us, the system is run exactly like a school with a set of curriculum for those in Gen-Ed. As a person’s skills grow, the curriculum is adjusted to cater to their needs. Then, when the teachers there find it appropriate, they have a chance to showcase their progress to specialized individuals who might decide to take them on as their apprentice.”

“I haven’t been to any classes like that.”

“Yes, well, we were a special case. Not a rarity, I must say, but not at all that common either.”

“We?”

“You, me, Ed, and Rolf. We were…um, interesting enough to catch the eyes of certain people that we skipped Gen-Ed entirely and started our training right away. Nazz could also fall into that category, since it only took her around three months in gen-ed to grab the attention of Yukio-san.”

“How?”

“…They monitor us months before conscripting us via, um, recording devices.”

Kevin slammed the gun he was holding against the table in anger.

“…We were deemed special enough to start our training under—”

“I get it, dork, can you skip to what will happen to us after all of this?”

Edd furrowed his eyebrow, looking down at Kevin’s hunched shoulders and pinched expression before nodding slowly.

“Well… once our apprenticeship is over, we are either nominated for graduation by our teacher, also known as N-grad, transferred to another branch of the organization that has nothing to do with killing, a T-grad, or the one where you…um, challenge your teacher to a duel for the rights to graduate and take their place if you win, a Darwin’s grad— based on Darwin’s theory of evolution— people around here call it D-grad for short and it’s a rare case.”

“So what you’re sayin’ is that if I decide to just straight up murder the guy keeping me here, nobody would kill me for it?”

“No, just as long as you take over their duties. That’s how it works; someone that’s nominated for graduation can still shadow their instructors so their transition to active field duty is smoother. D-grads will have to replace their instructor and carry out all of their responsibilities right away. Failure to do so and you will be eliminated.”

“…What happens if the teacher fails you? Decides they don’t want nothing to do with you or something. What’s that called?”

“They’re called dropouts.”

“Where do they go? Custodial duty?” Kevin scoffed.

“…They’re killed.”

36

“What the hell are you letting the kid do to your place, Val?” Marquis whistled, looking around the labeled covered lab.

“A quirk I let pass. It helps him focus better,” Val waved off.

“Quirk? Hell, even the damn pencils are labeled! This is straight up OCD, woman!”

“If it worsens to the point of negatively impacting his studies, then I will make sure to correct it. Otherwise, I ask you to focus more on your charge rather than criticizing mine. I’ve heard from Fenrir that he’s starting to fall behind.”

Marquis snorted loudly. “Smokescreen! He’s just running his mouth to distract us from how miserable he’s doing with _his_ kid!”

“I guess we’ll see the truth in that soon enough.”

“About six more months till we let them spar.” Marquis grinned.

“Looking forward to it,” Valerie deadpanned.

37

“It was that bad huh? That sucks but I really shouldn’t be talkin’, the dillhole doesn’t exactly hold his punches either,” Kevin huffed as he scrolled through the x-ray results on Edd’s phone.

“Multiple fractures and a couple didn’t heal correctly, so I had to break them to reset the placement.”

“Are you gonna do anything? I mean, don’t really know the dufus all that well but I do know that he’s too much of a sap to seriously hurt anybody.”

That caught Edd off guard. “I’m sorry?”

Kevin looked up from the phone and raised an eyebrow at the brunet. “Help him with all the abuse. You are his best friend… or did you forget?”

“Of course not.”

“So, are you?”

“…I’m weighing my options at the moment.”

Kevin stared and shoved the phone back to Edd. He stood up and stretched his arms, looking down at Edd with a smirk.

“Well, I have another 30 minutes to kill, so why don’t I show you some self-defense techniques, huh?”

Edd startled and fumbled with his phone. “I-I’m, oh dear, I don’t think… It’ll just be a waste of your time, physical activities where never my strong suit, let alone physical c-combat.”

“Ha, everyone’s got to at least know the basic. I’ll just show you the moves so you at least know what to do the next time a crazy assh- person shoves you to the ground like that! Come on, dork, up!” Kevin grabbed Edd’s flailing arms and hauled him to his feet.

“I-I…I” Edd could only stammer.

“Now, someone comes up to your side and shoves you to the ground by your shoulder, chest, or, what’s more likely, your throat—whoa, hey! You alright?” Kevin’s eyes widened when Edd suddenly collapsed to the ground. In response, the brunet could only whimper softly.

“I wasn’t actually going to hurt you or anything, chill man! But, anyways, since you’re down there already,” Kevin bent down on one knee by Double D’s side, “okay. So, I’m gonna put my hand on your throat, okay? I ain’t gonna squeeze or nothing, I promise.”

Edd nevertheless panicked and instinctively reached towards his medical pouch with one hand. Kevin noticed the movement and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a weapon on you?”

“S-Scalpels…” Edd gulped, abandoning the motion at being found out.

“I mean, that’s a good thing, I guess. Just bring that sucker out and stab them in the neck, give them something else to hold onto other than you. But let’s say that in this scenario, you ain’t got no weapons.” Kevin readjusted and gently placed his open hand on the base of Edd’s neck. “Chances are my arms are going to be straight so I can put as much pressure on making sure you stay pinned. You gotta use that, you hear?”

A shaky nod.

“You bring up one hand and grip my shoulder, the side that isn’t holding on to you.” Kevin nodded to his shoulder until Edd weakly placed a hand there.

“Good. Now, with the other one, you slam it against the inner elbow to make me lose balance. Use either an open palm or the back of your elbow. Go on,” Kevin encouraged and waited as Edd tried to do as instructed.

“Harder, dude!” Was Kevin’s reaction to Edd’s weak attempts. After a while, the redhead sighed and moved on, pretending to bend his arms from the force of the strike.

“Okay, whatever. Now that you broke my center of gravity, you use the hand gripping the shoulder to bring my face down so you can head-butt it—make sure that you aim your forehead on my nose then use the same hand to shove me away on the side to make your escape. Try it.”

Edd did as instructed, slowly bringing Kevin’s upper body lower and lifting his head up in at attempt to head-butt as instructed.

Kevin couldn’t help but laugh as Edd’s forehead and part of his beanie brushed against his lips, “That’s my mouth, you dork. Aim higher.”

“M-My apologies,” Edd mumbled as he tried again, hitting the nose this time, albeit weakly. Kevin played along as Edd then attempted to shove him off to the side until the both of them were lying on the ground facing the ceiling. Edd covered his eyes from embarrassment and Kevin didn’t even bother stifling his snickers.

“That was absolutely atrocious,” Edd whined out.

“I mean, yeah, it really was, but you have the movement down, just ain’t got the strength to pull it,” Kevin huffed, reaching up to brush pieces of lint from his lips.

“I did warn you.”

“Well, that’s what practice is for. Let’s go again from the top, both hands on your neck this time!”

Edd groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple of pages longer, didn't know where to cut it so it just kept going. i realize that i've been focusing on writing the surgical scenes in a way that my professors would find accurate enough and i'm honestly at a dead end for the next couple of scenes that are coming up, so artistic liberty over cold hard facts it is! the outcomes of most lobotomies recorded were hardly as desirable as i'd like it to be.


	10. Chapter 10

38

“I watched the altercation you had with my colleague earlier today,” Valerie commented.

“Are you disappointed?”

“Not any more than I have a right to be, your intelligence has always been my priority and I hold it up at a much greater regard than brute strength. However, there will be some cases where technology fails you and you will have no choice but to fight. As tedious as it may be, preparing you for that also falls under my responsibility.”

“…Forgive me, Professor, but I will never be adept at close physical combat,” Edd said matter-of-factly.

“On that I have no doubt but you do have speed on your side. That combined with your lithe stature and knowledge of the human body, it shouldn’t be hard to bring any person down in just one, calculated strike. I saw a glimpse of that potential with how you wielded the scalpel in retaliation.”

“It was an instinctual response.”

“Instincts are vital but don’t ever let it steer your mind into the irrational. I’ll leave the days up to you—just make sure it’s a minimum of three days a week. Also, starting next Friday, we’ll be venturing out of the facilities on a weekly basis to hone your skills with the high-precision rifles you’re so fond of modifying.”

“Won’t the shooting range be sufficient for that?” Edd questioned.

“Stationary targets? How will that help you in calculating wind and range, the barometric pressure and temperature, compensating your aim against mirages through your scope? And forming tactical locations? Will your flash be seen? The glare from your scope being spotted? The muzzle blast’s tendency to kick dirt back into your face in certain environments?”

“It…won’t.”

“Precision is key. One shot is all you _should_ need. “

“I understand.”

“You may bring a modified version if you wish, but starting from the basics is key so make sure to pack a standard issue model as well. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Good. That’s all.”

“Professor?”

“Hm?”

“Would it be improper to ask you about one of your colleagues?”

That gave Valerie pause. “I don’t see how the same information can’t be gathered through the online database.”

“I was thinking more of… their personality; as a person, rather than their skills.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Fenrir Ambrick.”

39

“The hell are these?” Fenrir waved at the folders before finishing up a bottle of vodka.

“Folders containing data on possible candidates for your program,” Edd replied as he reached forward the desk to flip them open.

“Get to point, brat, I don’t have time,” The blonde growled out, his speech slurred and his accent heavy in his inebriated state.

“I want to negotiate for the release of your current charge into my care. In return, I offer up one of these individuals that, in my professional opinion, would thrive under your tutelage.”

Fenrir raised an eyebrow before turning a scrutinizing gaze on the papers, “They not in organization and too old. Council will not allow.”

“The Council has decided to make an exception in light of the data that I have put together. Professor Valerie presented my request and they approved it.”

“…Council playing favorites again. She favorite now you’re favorite too,” Fenrir grumbled, picking up a folder and flipping through the pages.

“Why you want trade? You gain what from this?”

“Aren’t you more interested in what you’d be gaining? I’ve been told that you and Mr. Marquis have a tradition of sorts where you hold a competition between your students.”

“So I trade whole year of training for old, untrained meat? Competition in six months; starting from scratch— all I gain is headache.” He snorted.

“If you read the files in its entirety, I am very confident that what they lack in time they will more than make up for in sheer ferocity. I don’t exaggerate when I say that they were born for this. Ed, no matter how hard you push, is not. Judging by his rate of progress, Mr. Marquis will once again wi-”

“You shut up now.” A withering glare was aimed at the brunet followed by a beat of silence.

“…That’s why you started the rumors of Kevin’s shortcomings, right? To rile up Mr. Marquis and steer the skepticism away from you?”

“Now I have file and permission, why not just fail idiot and take these?” The blonde waved the file.

“Common courtesy?”

40

Nat ran to catch up the brunet. “Hey! Wait up!”

“Good evening Nat, how was your day?” Edd turned to offer the green-haired man a small smile.

“Whoa, an actual smile, guess you haven’t heard the news then, huh?”

That gave him pause. “Which is?”

“Marquis dragging Kevin out of here for some out of campus training.”

“Is that really so odd? I myself have recently added excursions to my schedule as per my Professor’s instructions.”

“Yeah, you leave the facility a couple of hours a day, that’s pretty standard, preliminary shadowing and all that. I’m talking about Marquis dragging our favorite redhead out of here and returning without him.”

Edd paled. “…W-Was Kevin forced to d-dropout?”

“No, at least I don’t think so. All the rumors,” Nat snickered, “courtesy of our lovely Russian resident, finally cracked him. Looks like he’s resorting to extremes with his teaching. Who knows where he dumped Kev.” He shrugged.

“…”

41

“Hey brat!”

“M-Mr. Marquis, I’ve actually been meaning to talk to yo-”

“Whatever, pack a med kit and follow me.”

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“Get your shit, I have a job for you.”

42

Edd stepped out of the car and warily eyed the run down warehouse in front of him. Marquis gave the teenager’s shoulders a shove and motioned towards the side of the building.

“We’re going through the back, come on.”

“W-What exactly is the purpose of me being…here?”

“I don’t trust anybody else having information on the little shit’s weaknesses and you’re his designated physician, right?”

“Kevin? This is where Kevin’s been for the past week? Doing what, exactly?”

“Let’s call it extracurricular activities and leave it at that.”

43

“Unequal diameters of pupils and not reactive to light, headaches, nausea, and vomiting—all hallmark of a concussion.”

Kevin winced and held a bruised hand to block the pen light, “I don’t remember hitting my head.”

“Amnesia surrounding the traumatic event is also a symptom of a concussion. Have you been experiencing a lack of coordination? Blackouts? Tinnitus? Sleep disturbances?”

“Yes,” Kevin groaned.

Edd frowned as he pocketed his pen light before reaching for a pair of clean gloves to gently palpate the redhead’s face.

“Your nose is most definitely broken. Significant bruising and tenderness on the sides combined with shortness of breath are indicative of a fractured or broken ribs—an X-ray should confirm the diagnoses, good thing I brought my portable one—take a deep breath for me.”

“Ow…”

“Deep breathing causing pain—check. Okay, inflammation and edema on you wrist might mean a mild sprain. All of that on top of various cuts and bruises, what has he been making you do over here?”

“Fighting random strangers in a cage, that’s what. How long have I been gone?”

“I heard that you’ve been unconscious for a little over six hours.”

“I mean how long have I been in this crap hole?”

“Almost two weeks.”

“Feels like a month.”

“…I can give you some NSAIDS to help with the inflammation and pain. I can also bandage your wrist with a splint to immobilize it temporarily. Remember RICE—rest, ice, compression, and elevation. I have some ice packs for your ribs and wrist but not a lot. Once the swelling goes down—usually after two days— I suggest you switch to using heat packs to improve circulation. I can perform a closed reduction to fix your nose and an antimicrobial ointment for your cuts to prevent infection.”

“Just say Neosporin like a normal dude for once,” Kevin groaned out.

“Yes, some Neosporin. Taking all into consideration, I estimate healing time to be between 3-6 weeks.”

“I have another match tomorrow.”

“…I can talk to Marquis and strongly recommend against it.”

“Pfft, good luck with that.”

“Continuing on will only result in permanent damage that can lead to serious life altering deformities. You’re of no use to him disabled.”

“I ain’t his fucking property!” Kevin shouted but groaned right afterwards, hunching over in pain. Growing frustrated, he slammed his fist to a wall, startling Edd to quickly grab a hold of his hand.

“All this ‘cause I refuse to play by his games. Like I’ll let this be the thing that breaks me, no way, screw that.”

“…It _is_ breaking you, Kevin. And from what I heard, Marquis is not easily swayed. He’ll just keep pushing you until you either bend or…snap.”

44

“Pardon me for asking, but I thought the deal was to trade Ed for one of them… not all of them.”

“Three is always better than one,” a much more sober Fenrir quipped back before shrugging. “They’re a unit, much more better together than alone.”

“I understand but that wasn’t pa-”

“It is done, no taking it back now. Unless you prefer to kill two of them.”

“I-No, I do not want to kill any of them.”

“Yet you didn’t even hesitate to trade them off like trading cards. We all die in here, one way or another. You might as well have signed their death certificate yourself.”

Edd had no reply to that.

“The idiot should be here in an hour or two, he doesn’t really have that much to pack.”

45

“He has his own apartment in the sixth floor and he comes down to help me around the laboratory.” Edd managed a small meek smile. “I say help… but other than carrying some heavy machinery around, Ed mostly just hangs out and reads comic books.”

Kevin stared silently at the wall, letting Edd bandage up his arm.

“…Nat recently left for another mission but he says he might finally visit you to say hello afterwards. In all honesty, I didn’t expect him to last the three months that he did. How are you doing?”

Kevin’s face scrunched up before bowing down and resting his forehead resting on Edd’s shoulder. After a few shaky breathes, he turned his head away from Edd and muttered shakily, “I’m so tired, Double D… I can’t…” His shoulders started to shake as he tried to hold back the tears.

“I can’t…anymore.”

Edd’s whole posture stiffened with indecision before cautiously placing a hand on Kevin’s back and rubbing in smooth circles.

Crumbling, Kevin slumped further down to bury his face in Edd’s stomach and sobbed outright, unbroken hand clutching desperately on Edd’s arm.

Not knowing what he could possibly say, Edd just held him tighter.

“M’Sorry…g-getting your shirt a-all d-dirty,” Kevin choked out between sobs.

“It’s okay,” Edd whispered back as he brought a hand and ran his fingers through Kevin’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, didn't really have time for revisions. Midterms killed me.


End file.
